Halston 'Torq' Thorkelson
Halston Thorquelson known to many as 'Torq' is a 3/4 Orc Fighter, former constable from the city of Moonhold in the Diamond Throne region. He is a well meaning Orc with a tendency to cause issues. He often reflects on what is elders would say to him when he was younger. After the crisis at Moonhold, Torq joined Orem Rivendorn, an Eladrin wizard, and Randus Duthrane, a human artificer. They would soon be joined by James 'Smith' Tsarkol -- "a human with little bit of fur" as Torq would say. Personality Torq as he is known to his friends is a loyal and lovable 3/4 Orc Fighter that just wants to hit something. He has many elders that would teach him sage advice that he imparts to his friends. He is often seen as a bumbling fool by those around him, but when a fighting starts Torq becomes a level above what any 3/4 Orc should be able to do. Torq has a deep love for Funnel Cakes though has little idea how they are made. Torq was the moral compass in the party and provided insight that often escaped his friends. He believes that people should be free and happy. Torq eventually joined the church of correlon and became a priest. He preformed miracles in the with his divine power and spred the word of correlon. Relationships Torq is a loyal friend that will do anything to keep his friends alive and well, including to never be heard from again. The only person that he never got along with in the party was Ket Orem Rivendorn Torq met Orem in Moonhold for the first time when Orem convinced Torq that it was fine for him to leave the Barracks and head to the parade - something he was forbidden to do by his CO. Thus began their life together, as Orem would continue to convince Torq to do something he knew he shouldn't be doing. Torq often recounts that he would never say anything bad about Orem because he is his friend. Randus Duthrane Randus is often injecting Torq with things during battle. Torq doesn't understand why he does this but he assumes that his friend is helping him. Torq has been known to make jokes about going into almost certain death situations by pointing to Randus's missing arm and saying "see what happened last time". 'Smith' James Tsarkol Smith and Torq had a special bond. Smith would often stand behind Torq when he was going through or was in one of his transformations or even just when he saw something he didn't trust. Smith's Death moved Torq and he often brings up the fact that Smith is no longer with them. Ket Hazard Torq met Ket in the Astral Sea. Ket was the kind of person willing to do anything for the greater good. This caused Torq and Ket to never really get along as Ket was willing to do horrible things such as become a representative of Asmodeus while Torq had a moral deep moral code. They spent their time in the astral sea together on a boat asking for favors from the gods of the dark council. At one point a conflict arose between Trelle and Ket where Ket used his magic to blast Trelle off of him after she tried to stop him from killing some void monsters. Afterwards everyone talked to Ket about how what he did was wrong, and when Torq talked with him he told Ket in a very simple and direct manner that if He ever attacked one of the party again that he would not hesitate to pull out his ax and kill him. They never forgave each other Trelle Surestep Trelle and Torq were very good friends when they met in the Feywild. Trelle often helped out Torq with keeping the party together when they were dealing with emotional conflicts. Trelle was the only one of the party to acknowledge that Torq was not an idiot and treated him as such.